


For The Tree

by onthemoon



Series: University Kids [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Bokuaka - Freeform, Fluffy, I think this enough, Kissing, M/M, Need more tags, Trees, lots of tackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthemoon/pseuds/onthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto can't draw a decent tree, Akaashi attempts to help this hopeless case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help but do this!  
> I vacation in Haikyuu Hell  
> Come visit me...

“Why do you, all of a sudden, want to draw a tree Bokuto-san?” Akaashi sat on his couch, flicking through television channels, while half-way listening to his boyfriend’s complaints about his art class.

“I can’t draw any natural thing except Human Anatomy. S’ not fair Akaashi!” He could hear Bokuto even with the pillow covering his face. He had sprawled across Akaashi’s lap when he got home from his last class. Art.

They had both been good artists and decided to take it as a major together when Bokuto entered college. As good as they were, they had both been focused on different art styles.

Bokuto at Abstract Expressionism and Human Anatomy.

Akaashi at Impressionism/Realism. Though he mainly applied it to his landscape paintings.

Even if they were both one of the best in their classes at their own styles, they are horrible at trying the others.

And Bokuto hated not being able to draw a realistic tree.

“I can’t draw a person, but you can. That’s way better than a tree.” He looked down at Bokuto and attempted to sooth his artsy insecurities. But he knew it probably wouldn’t work anyways.

“What’s the point if I can’t make a simple tree.” Whining, he turned over to his back and uncovered his eyes. Bokuto finally made eye contact with Akaashi, looking up at him with his childishly sad, big, golden eyes.

Akaashi couldn’t help but soften. With much inward protests, he sighed and turned the television off. Looking down at his man-child, and gave small upturn off his lips. “Let’s teach you how to draw a tree then.”

Bokuto shot up on the couch and tackled Akaashi into the couch, face smashed into his chest, rubbing it in like a happy puppy. “God ‘Kaashi, I love you so much.”

Causing said man to be happy the other couldn’t see any of part of his face, as he was red as hell itself. “I’ll get your pencils and stuff.” Running into the room designated for all their art deeds.

Akaashi covered his face with one hand and steadied his body up on the couch. Breathing slowly to calm his heartbeat and his steaming face. He had calmed down, but his heart still skipped a beat when Bokuto jumped back on the couch with the gathered pencils and paper spread on the coffee table.

As they both sat on the floor, he could feel Bokuto vibrating in excitement. He felt slightly for him, Akaashi was as bad at Human Anatomy as Bokuto was at making a decent berry bush, and that spoke volumes.

Akaashi started drawing a basic reference tree for Bokuto, but felt Bokuto’s eyes on him and his hands as they moved around the paper on the paper. Taking a slight glance, he barely noticed Bokuto hardly paying attention as his phone rang. He wouldn’t have answered it anyways.

“Okay, here,” sliding the picture to the side of Bokuto’s blank sheet. As all attention was on him, he instantly started copying the tree by detail with precision.

“I don’t think copying is the mos-“

“Akaashi, I got this.” Bokuto waved him off, still concentrating.

“It won’t help later o-“

“Akaashi. I. Got. This.” Looking him straight in the eye with his natural determination.

Akaashi sighed dropped his head on the table, waiting for the latter to finish drawing. It’s near impossible to stop him if he looks like that.

“Done!” Bokuto waved the paper in the air, Akaashi grabbing it to inspect it.

In all, the tree wasn’t as bad as he had expected it to be: Bokuto was a great artist. The trunk of the tree was extremely detailed, even though the shading and blending was done by a mere pencil. He was able to see the branches through the black and gray leaves, reaching smoothly outward, away from the thick trunk

It was truly impressive. But he did the exact same thing that Akaashi did, like a picture-perfect copy.

Looking up from the paper, Bokuto’s face was glowing with expectations of praise.

_I’ll give him a little._

“This is really great Bokuto-san.”

“What! Really? I hope s-“

“But I don’t think this is as good as when you drew me for your final.” Akaashi moved the picture up slightly to cover his slowly coloring face. “I don’t get why you want to try to do something else, if you already amazing at something like that.”

After the small confession, the room was silent, besides their breathing. Mostly Akaashi’s, thinking that Bokuto stopped moving along with breathing. With the most courage, he dropped the paper onto the table and looked the man in his widened eyes. Trying the most not to snicker at his shocking/sexy expression.

_I should do this more often._

Bokuto broke his train of thought when he tackled him (for the second time, mind you) onto the ground, hovering over him. He leaned down onto his elbows on either side of the lowers head. Akaashi the most surprised, made inevitable eye contact, golds connected with his emeralds.

“Bokuto-“

“I only draw beautiful things ya know, Keiji.” He could see the way Bokuto’s eyes instantly dilating as they stared at each other. The way he said his name was slow and warm, making Akaashi’s face even warmer.

 Akaashi almost spoke about it, but didn’t have a chance to, since Bokuto’s mouth swallowed the protests he could think of. He felt like he short-circuited before realized what was happening while they lay on the floor.

After his short mental freak out, he moved into motion with the lips that were on his, slightly smiling into them as well.

 “You’re beautiful Keiji,” He mumbled, moving down to his neck, taking a deep inhale. “Always and forever will be.” Nudging his face closer, opening his mouth to kiss and suck, making an imaginary color.

Akaashi whined out when Bokuto’s teeth grazed an already purple bruise on his collarbone. He reached out to pull his now none-gelled up hair.

“Akaashi, you’re alwa-“

**_DING DONG! DING DING DING DONG!_ **

The last they both expected was the doorbell to scream out in their apartment. Bokuto got so freaked out, he outright screamed and fell back, head hitting the coffee table. He stood quickly rubbing his head, letting Akaashi know he was okay.

“I’m co-“

**_DING DONG!_ **

“Ok, SHIT!” screaming to the person on the other side of the door, he ran to open it to the asshole disrupting their fun. Though it was his favorite asshole.

“Yo.” Kuroo stood on the other side of the door smirking annoyingly with Kenma leaning against the opposite side of the hallway (playing the new game he got yesterday). “Were we interrupting something?”

Kuroo could noticeably see Akaashi flush red and trip trying to get up, falling onto the couch.

“Akaashi!?” Bokuto ran over to help the hopelessly embarrassed man.

Kuroo cackled like the asshole he always will be.

And Kenma beat the final boss like a champ.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be updating my main fic...but I have my reasons.  
> Sooooo, I was at the library with my niece and nephew and my nephew literally gave me this owl plushie. I wanted to cry cause I thought of it as a sign to write this.  
> I don't even go to the library, so In thought it was a sign from above telling me to write about my favorite owls.  
> HELP ME.


End file.
